<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Осенние листья by Azsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082562">Осенние листья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh'>Azsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это песня, что похожа на нас,<br/>Ты любила меня, и я тебя любил,<br/>И мы жили вдвоем<br/>Ты любила меня, и я тебя любил,<br/>Но жизнь разделяет тех, кто любит друг друга<br/>Слишком нежно, бесшумно,<br/>И море стирает на песке<br/>Шаги расставшихся влюбленных.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Böck/Alexander Brandtner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Осенние листья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342294</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Высокий красивый мужчина вышел из аэропорта. Небо у него над головой было седым, как и волосы этого человека, и казалось, что в любой момент может пойти дождь.</p><p>Мужчина подошёл к одному из такси, стоящих возле обочины.</p><p>— Вы свободны? — спросил он у водителя. Тот кивнул, и мужчина сел в машину.</p><p>— Куда едем, сэр?</p><p>— Никуда. Я имею в виду… я хочу сначала увидеть город. Меня долго не был здесь, я очень соскучился, — задумчиво произнес мужчина последнюю фразу.</p><p>Прошло десять лет с тех пор, когда он покинул этот прекрасный город с разбитым сердцем. Он пообещал себе никогда не возвращаться сюда.</p><p>Таксист ехал в центр города, мужчина смотрел в окно, рассматривая улицы, здания, людей, деревья, сухие листья. Он вспоминал все, что любил, наслаждался вновь нахлынувшими чувствами.</p><p>
  <i>«Я люблю Вену. Я люблю осень — это наше время. Я люблю тебя, Рекс. Я люблю тебя, Кристиан. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю. Я хочу обнимать тебя, чувствовать тебя, наслаждаться тобой».</i>
</p><p>— Хотите увидеть какое-нибудь особое место? — этот вопрос вернул мужчину в реальность.</p><p>— Что? Да… езжайте к Дунаю.</p><p>Через десять минут человек созерцал рябь серой воды Дуная и улыбался. Это было место, где мужчина впервые увидел его, его большие бирюзовые глаза, улыбку на его губах, услышал его голос. Тогда он влюбился.</p><p>Мужчина вспомнил: он прыгнул в воды Дуная, чтобы спасти вещественное доказательство. Два человека тут же бросились к нему: один довольно высокий, толстый, а второй, стройный блондин, похожий на маленького принца.</p><p>
  <i>— Что Вы делаете? — спросил незнакомец.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Спасаю вещественное доказательство, — улыбнулся Алекс. — Я ваш новый коллега.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ага, я думал, мы встретимся в офисе, — пробормотал мужчина в очках.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это Петер, я Кристиан, — представился человек со светлыми волосами. </i>
</p><p>Мужчина вернулся к машине и приказал отправиться на кладбище. На радио транслировалась печальная, романтическая музыка. Это была его любимая песня «Les Feuilles Mortes».</p><p>
  <i>— Закрой глаза Алекс. Слушай мелодию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>О, мне так хотелось бы, чтобы ты вспомнила<br/>
О счастливых днях, когда мы были друзьями!<br/>
В то время жизнь была прекрасней,<br/>
И солнце более обжигающим, чем сегодня.<br/>
Сухие листья собираются в кучу.<br/>
Ты видишь, я не забыл.<br/>
Сухие листья собираются в кучу.<br/>
Воспоминания и сожаления также.<br/>
И северный ветер их уносит<br/>
В холодную ночь забвения.<br/>
Ты видишь, я не забыл<br/>
Песню, что ты мне пела.</p>
  <p>Это песня, что похожа на нас,<br/>
Ты любила меня, и я тебя любил,<br/>
И мы жили вдвоем<br/>
Ты любила меня, и я тебя любил,<br/>
Но жизнь разделяет тех, кто любит друг друга<br/>
Слишком нежно, бесшумно,<br/>
И море стирает на песке<br/>
Шаги расставшихся влюбленных.</p>
</div>— Тебе понравилась песня, Алекс?<p>— Да, она восхитительна, особенно когда ты рядом со мной, но…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Пообещай мне кое-что. Будь всегда со мной. Ты необходим мне, как вода и как воздух, без тебя я не смогу дышать. Не позволяй судьбе разлучить нас.</p><p>— Обещаю Алекс, мой дорогой. Я обещаю. Я всегда буду с тобой и Рексом.</p><p>Кристиан погладил его по волосам и начал напевать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я всегда буду с тобой.<br/>
Не имеет значения, куда тебя приведет дорога.<br/>
Даже если мы далеко друг от друга,<br/>
Теперь наши сердца связаны.<br/>
Хотя наши воспоминания могут исчезнуть,<br/>
Мы с тобой все еще будем жить.<br/>
Я всегда буду с тобой,<br/>
Я буду на твоей стороне, что бы ты ни делал.<br/>
Все воспоминания могут исчезнуть,<br/>
Но те, которые мы сделали,<br/>
Как вечная звезда<br/>
Теперь я часть тебя,<br/>
И я буду рядом с тобой в твоем смехе<br/>
Я буду в твоих слезах, если ты будешь плакать.<br/>
Потому что ты и я коснулись друг друга,<br/>
И это не закончится прощанием.</p>
  <p>Я всегда буду с тобой,<br/>
Как постоянный и истинный ангел-хранитель.<br/>
Если ты потеряешься в ночи<br/>
И не сможешь увидеть свет,<br/>
Моя любовь найдет тебя.</p>
  <p>Я всегда буду там,<br/>
Ты найдешь меня там.<br/>
Я всегда буду с тобой.</p>
</div>Таксист остановился около центрального кладбища. Алекс оплатил стоимость проезда, вышел из машины и прошел вдоль могил. Небо все еще было темным и дождливым. Брандтнер вспомнил, как услышал крик, после которого прозвучал выстрел. Он увидел только ошеломленного Кристиана, который с изумлением смотрел на свои руки, обагренные кровью. Бек начал падать, и Алекс бросился к нему, поймав.<p>
  <i>— Держись, Крис, — шептал Брандтнер. — Потерпи, я вызову скорую помощь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Алекс… я… люблю…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тише, милый. Ничего не говори.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Алекс… Я так устал. Я хочу спать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Были слышны сирена скорой помощи и лай Рекса.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Алекс, — прошептал Кристиан, протягивая руку, но внезапно та безвольно упала. Кристиан улыбнулся Алексу и сделал последний вдох. Кровь заливала его подбородок. Улыбка застыла на его губах, а прекрасные голубые глаза закатились.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Эй, Кристиан, проснись. Я люблю тебя. Ты меня слышишь? — бормотал Алекс. — Ты не можешь просто умереть сейчас. Кристиан. Жизнь без тебя бессмысленна. Ты не можешь умереть, ты не можешь. Я не могу без тебя. Я умру без тебя, Кристиан! Кристиан.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Алекс помнил, как скулил Рекс. Помнил, что Фриц тряс его, пытаясь разжать руки, сжимающие Кристиана.</i>
</p><p><i>— Алекс… Он мертв. Мне жаль.</i><br/>
<br/>
Алекс подошел к одному из надгробий, на котором было написано «Christian Böck 1966-2001».</p><p>— Привет, Кристиан, — произнес Брандтнер. — Извини, я так долго не навещал тебя. Ты знаешь, что меня не было в Вене. Простите меня, я оставил тебя, я просто не мог видеть твой пустой стол в офисе, пустое место на кровати. Я не мог идти на улицу и не вспоминать тебя. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты умер. Крис, прости меня за то, что я не привел с собой Рекса. Он оставил меня, как и ты. Надеюсь, он теперь с тобой.</p><p>Алекс больше не мог больше сдерживать слез. Тишина давила на него, но бывший комиссар больше не мог сказать ни слова — для него всегда было бы трудно, независимо от того, сколько времени прошло. Посидев несколько минут, он немного успокоился, вытер слезы.</p><p>
  <i>«Прости, мой маленький принц, я не хотел, чтобы ты меня так видел. Я очень скучаю по тебе, я имею в виду, что я скучаю по вам обоим. Я буду с тобой навсегда».</i>
</p><p>Через несколько Алекс Брандтнер был найден мертвым, очевидное самоубийство, передозировка снотворным. Его тело было найдено на могиле Кристиана Бека.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>